


Lonely Eyes

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sitting in a bar, and in walks a gorgeous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Lonely Eyes sung by Chris Young. Listened to it in the car and thought it would be the perfect Dean x Reader one shot. Have never attempted writing a story to go with song lyrics, but I gave it my best shot.

Sitting in a bar, drinking the first beer of the many you planned to drink that night. Along with shots of whiskey, anything to fill this void in your heart. A hunt gone wrong, a partner almost killed, and a friendship down the drain, all in one day. Taking a drink, you watch as the bartender sets down a glass of red wine in front of you. Raising your eye brow in question, the bartender points to a guy down the bar. Frowning, you face the other way, and that's when the door opens.

Tuesday night crowded bar  
Some guy lights a cheap cigar  
Bartender yells at him  
So he walks out and you walk in  
Right through that cloud of smoke  
Catcalls and dirty jokes  
Scan the room a couple times  
Find a seat right next to mine.

Looking towards the door, you see a tall handsome man walk into the bar. He looks around, and settles down on the bar stool next to mine, glancing at me quickly with pain filled eyes, he then looked away, at the bar tender for a drink.

Lonely eyes  
Well, it sure looks like  
You just might  
Be looking for something  
For something, whoa  
Look at me  
And I think You'll see  
Those Lonely Eyes  
Don't have to be alone tonight

Sneaking glances at the man next to, you wonder what happened to this man to cause such sorrow. He was dressed as your other hunter friends, red flannel shirt, scuffed work boots, and the standard stubble gracing his chin. Looking up, he catches you staring at him, his eyes breaking your heart. The look of utter defeat, and heartbreak.

They analyze your glass of wine  
Roll away a pickup line  
Now and then they check your phone  
Catch mine and let 'em go  
From the little bit I've seen  
They're the perfect shade of green  
Next time they come my way,  
Heaven help me make 'em stay

Looking down at the glass of wine that drunk guy had bought you, you try to figure out a way to start a conversation. Words have never come easy to you, you always thought actions speak louder than them anyways. Taking a gulp of your wine (how can people stand this stuff, I'm a beer girl) you turn and get caught up in his amazing emerald green eyes. They were the most amazing shade of green and you couldn't stop staring.

He chuckles , and says, "I'm Dean, and you are?"  
"Y/N" you say blushing. Dean had a deep, masculine, whiskey smooth voice Never had a man made you feel this flustered, and you knew if he said the word you would follow him anywhere.

"What brings you here?" You find yourself asking.

"Oh the usual, sweetheart. Needed someplace to drown myself."

Don't make me pay my tab  
Catch a cab  
Go home and kick myself to sleep tonight  
Gimme a sign  
Just a smile  
Baby, I'll be glad to lose myself deep inside

"Care to talk about it?" I wondered out loud.

Taking a drink to calm my nerves, I forgot it was wine and spat it back into the glass. Smooth move I thought to myself.

He chuckled, signaling to the bar tender to bring two bottles of beer. Giving me one, "Nah, honey, don't want to bore you with my troubles. And didn't take you for a wine drinker. Seem more like a beer girl to me." Giving me a smile, I felt my insides melt. His smile was the stuff of dreams, sweet with a little bit of bad boy thrown in, a heady combination. Too bad it didn't reach those beautiful eyes of his. You don't think you could handle a full voltage smile from Dean.

Lonely eyes  
Lonely eyes  
Sure looks like  
You just might  
Be Looking for something  
For something, whoa  
Look at me  
And I'll think you'll see  
Those lonely eyes  
They don't have to be alone tonight  
Lonely Eyes, you don't have to be alone tonight

Feeling the buzz of a few beers, you decide to go with you gut feeling, leaning over to kiss Dean. At first Dean didn't move, seeming shocked, then he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his hand in you hair, before pulling you closer. His lips were full, soft, supple, and he knew how to use them. 

Once we broke apart, you stayed close to him, whispering, "Lonely eyes, why don't you come home with me?"

Standing up and paying both his tab and yours, Dean held his hand out. Taking it, you walk out of the bar with him, knowing your life would never be the same.


End file.
